baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Nashkel
Nashkel is a small town just inside the northern border of Amn. Upon entering Nashkel, Chapter One is completed and Chapter Two begins. Side quests Joseph's Wife The wife of a local miner asks the party to keep an eye out for any sign of her husband, who went missing in the mines. Oublek the Bounty Officer Oublek mistakes Gorion's Ward or a member of their party for the renowned bounty hunter, Greywolf, offering them payment for a job "they" completed. Prism's Emeralds The sculptor, Prism, has stolen some emeralds to complete his masterpiece, and Oublek wants you to track him down. Recovering Captain Brage Captain Brage of the Nashkel Guard has gone mad and set off on a killing spree, and he must be either put down or cured of his insanity. Troubles in the Region The mayor of Nashkel needs someone to solve the terrible problems at the mines. Buildings Image:AR4800.jpg|600px|Nashkel Map poly 1167 486 1475 712 1939 394 1941 320 1707 160 1583 247 1531 200 1451 168 1319 254 1289 245 1155 390 Nashkel Inn (AR4801) poly 1575 694 1591 708 1581 766 1791 938 2167 704 2179 654 2063 420 1961 460 Nashkel Store (AR4803) poly 2513 790 2555 824 2617 818 2620 844 2641 856 2661 838 2890 946 2890 982 2941 980 2961 1014 3021 1042 3087 1022 3090 902 3245 750 3295 756 3370 734 3380 694 3361 408 3351 400 3347 334 3335 332 3325 282 3295 280 3290 332 3270 354 3270 398 3260 418 3090 192 2921 250 2891 118 2877 60 2847 66 2845 106 2825 128 2825 176 2801 204 2803 330 2630 518 2623 472 2617 470 2610 406 2585 400 2583 358 2555 352 2553 404 2537 420 2529 468 2515 496 Temple of Helm (AR4802) poly 4222 426 4216 258 4554 34 4904 262 4906 406 4560 652 Manor House (AR4804, AR4805) poly 3140 1582 3587 1916 3911 1698 3905 1596 3861 1562 3905 1526 3905 1444 3801 1304 3795 1216 3770 1172 3741 1158 3710 1188 3703 1234 3600 1206 3493 1270 3300 1282 3140 1472 Garrison (AR4810) poly 2615 2322 2673 2350 2655 2358 2655 2426 2723 2460 2770 2428 2965 2552 3200 2404 3205 2328 3185 2304 3265 2272 3273 2176 3167 2058 3047 2024 2923 2116 2860 2082 2631 2244 Belching Dragon Tavern (AR4809) poly 3955 2938 4067 2984 4140 2920 4332 3006 4432 2956 4430 2854 4252 2766 4246 2726 4232 2720 4218 2736 4114 2698 3951 2848 Joseph's Home (AR4806) poly 1453 2974 1777 3096 1907 2920 1919 2860 1611 2740 1519 2730 1451 2882 House (AR4807) poly 473 2164 745 2344 927 2224 931 2138 785 2036 783 2006 761 1990 745 1998 671 1956 475 2090 House (AR4808) *Nashkel Inn - Rooms, Drinks *Nashkel Store - Buy and Sell, Identify *Temple of Helm - Healing, Donate, Buy and Sell, Identify *Garrison *Belching Dragon Tavern - Drinks *Manor House *Joseph's Home *Generic farmhouse *Generic home Assassination attempts *Neira – Nashkel Inn *Nimbul – outside the Nashkel Inn in Chapter Three Other significant events *The village idiot, Noober, approaches the party and begins speaking nonsense, see Tolerating Noober, Creatures Companions *Minsc *Edwin *Rasaad yn Bashir NPCs *Amnian Soldiers *Bardolan *Beggar *Berrun Ghastkill *Boys (only during day) *Commoners *Commoner (Joseph's wife) *Da'er Ragh *Farmers *Jamie *Karp *Nalin *Noober *Oublek *Samantha *Taris *Volo Notable loot *Ankheg Plate Mail and a pearl, in a field (184.2744) Reputation trap If you are in Nashkel and your reputation is lower than 4, you will be attacked by bounty hunters. Depending on your reaction, you may be able to pay your way out of a fight. Trivia * The game files use – partially – a different spelling for the town's name: "Nashkel'l'". This can, for example, be seen on the road signs between Beregost and Nashkel. The established name, however, uses only a single "l".Nashkel article on the Forgotten Realms Wiki Interestingly the wrong spelling was carried over to the German translation of the game, although the town in German lore is spelled the same way as in English. Gallery Free ankheg armor.png|Discovering the ankheg armor and pearl. Noober.png|Noober, the village idiot Temple of helm.png|The elegant Temple of Helm References Category:Areas from the world map